wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Fragile One
is the name by which Victoria Dallon refers to her shard. Personality The Wretch is a much newer shard than a lot of its ilk. It refers to itself as a 'waste' of shards, having been created as a conglomerate of several other shards. Relationships Victoria Dallon The Wretch has a very positive view of Victoria as a host, wanting desperately to help her achieve her full potential. Victoria has a complicated view of her passenger, but grows more in sync with it as time progresses. Appearance Within the Shardspace, the Wretch appeared as a figure of glass, gold, and glory. It is a fragile shell with nothing within, constantly radiating out light that has a sort of substance to it.And a figure of what could only be described as glass, gold, and glory crashed into her. Golden lights and outlines, a fragile shell with nothing within, all radiating out like light through a prism or a lens flare, except what radiated out had some substance to it. - Excerpt from From Within 16.12 Abilities and Powers The Wretch has granted Victoria a Mover power in the form of flight, a Shaker power in the form of an emotion effecting aura, and a Brute power in the form of a forcefield. While fighting another shard within the shardspace, the Wretch showcased an ability similar to Victoria's forcefield. When hit by the other shard, it shattered instantly, but was back seconds later. History Background The Wretch was created by a mixture of the shards of Brandish, Manpower,Wildbow: Victoria's powers resemble Manpower and Brandish on a level. Wildbow: And because Manpower's shard fissioned off, it was pretty exclusively Photon Mom's power that went to Shielder and Laserdream. - Wildbow archived on SpaceBattles“You had so much of Manpower in you, and your power… for pretty much the entire year before your sister triggered, I was in dread. Neil was too. You-” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.1 and Gallant.Our mother-host discarded the greater shape of her inviolable defense. Our father-host discarded explosive strength and power. Our ability to fly comes from the waste common to most of our kind, because we had to fly to get to our destinations. We had to fly to reach barren versions of this Earth, where we form our structures and our routines so we can conserve and distribute energy, process, and provide the mechanisms for power. For capabilities. And another, dead and broken, consumed and connected anyway, was so vainly trying to broadcast that it communicated as my host and I connected and ‘went live’. On air. Power button pressed. That fleeting contact and the jettison that came with it would be another facet of us. - Excerpt from Interlude 12.all It granted Victoria abilities when she experienced her trigger event at a basketball game. Early-Ward After Victoria was healed by Amy, the Wretch was unable to return her forcefield to being skintight as it had previously been, as the local Shard Hub had been destroyed. Post-Attack on Teacher When Victoria entered the Shardspace, the Wretch fought off another shard in order to protect her. After Victoria left the Shardspace, Fragile One was finally able to tune in the forcefield and its controls. It made a great impression on Victoria. Trivia *Fans of the story affectionately refer to Victoria's shard as 'The Waste', due to its self defeating nature and comparisons to waste. Site Navigation Category:Entity Category:Point of View Character Category:Ward Characters Category:Shards Category:Characters Category:Unknown Gender